Head-Over-Tail
by Trylissia
Summary: I did not need this now. I did not need walk into my dormitory to find a scantily clad girl lounging on Sirius' bed looking like temptation incarnate. God, help me.


**Head-Over-Tail**

I did _not_ need this now. Not at all. I still had four days until the full moon and I was already having trouble keeping my wolfish impulses firmly on their leash. In the normal scheme of things, I didn't start having issues until a day or two before the full moon. This time it was affecting me quicker than was usual. It was bad enough that I'd been seriously considering biting my potions partner's neck earlier. (Granted, if her outrageous flirting was any indication, I don't think she would've minded all that much.) I truly hate what my furry little problem does to me. Not only do I turn into a rabid monster once a month, the full moon amplified my base instincts and desires in extremely annoying as well as inconvenient ways.

I'd left lunch early because I had accidentally forgotten my Charms textbook in our dormitory. I wouldn't have time to grab it after Transfiguration or I would wind up being late to the very class that I needed the book for. So, I had eaten quickly and hurried up the many flights of moving staircases back to the Gryffindor common room.

I was also sent on a mission to find Sirius. James commanded me to retrieve our mutual best mate because he had skipped out on Muggle Studies. (Again.) Evidently Sirius was not allowed to be off having fun with some girl while James was stuck hearing the Muggle Studies Professor drone on about all the technical workings of a dishwasher. James had therefore ordered me to drag his butt away from whatever girl he was with at the moment and down to the Transfiguration classroom.

I admit to merely humoring James. I did not expect to walk into the sixth year boys' dormitory and find someone there. Sirius generally preferred to have his fun within the privacy of the room of requirement. (The rather embarrassing incident during our fifth year saw to that.) It was to my utmost surprise that I walked two steps into our dormitory and got brought up short by the vision before me.

"Err…" was my oh-so-intelligent reaction. I believe my ability to form coherent thoughts, let alone verbal sentences, vacated Gryffindor Tower the second I glanced to my right. A thoroughly tousled girl lying sprawled across his best mate's four-poster as if she belonged there tends to capture a bloke's complete attention and render his metal capacities to those of an idiot.

Her being only half-dressed did nothing to help matters. She was damn sexy. Not even half-dressed. A long-sleeved, oversized white cotton shirt and a pair of baby blue, boy short style panties do not come anywhere near to equaling half-dressed. I think this was worse on my libido then if she had been naked. She also didn't look like she had a bra on. Oh God, help me. Her shirt's neck-hole-thing was so wide it had fallen off her right shoulder and partially down her arm. I'll say it again, damn sexy.

I know I had been staring at her gobsmacked for quite a while now, but you gotta give me a break on this one. It was not often that I walked into my dormitory to grab a forgotten textbook and found a scantily clad (damn sexy) girl on Sirius' bed instead. Well… Okay, so it had happened that one time last year… **But**, that was nothing like this time. Not only did this girl put the last one, Vanessa, to shame, she was also wearing less then Vanessa had been. Vanessa had only been sans a top when I walked in. This girl was two articles of clothing away from completely undressed. Plus, I hadn't wanted to pounce on Vanessa. I really, _really_ wanted to pounce on this girl. Pounce, then ravish. (I did not just use the word 'ravish'. What am I in, a sleazy romance novel?) I came to the conclusion that she might just possibly have a stronger pull for me than chocolate.

I was very glad that she had her eyes closed. It would've been beyond awkward if she knew I was gawking at her like this. I felt like a creepy old man. I'd been under the (mistaken) impression that I had learned some semblance of control over my hormones, it was now being made obvious that I had not. Or maybe it was because it was _her_ that I was a roiling mass of angsty emotion. I definitely think she has a worse effect on me than chocolate. Especially when you added in the fact that I still lacked any reasonably sensible thoughts.

Finally, I opened my mouth to attempt to say something again. No sound came out. (Big surprise there.) I looked like a goldfish, a moron of a goldfish. Then it ceased to matter because she opened her eyes. They were an enthralling sapphire. (First 'ravish', now 'enthralling'?! And who the heck uses sapphire as a descriptive word anymore?!) Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I, Remus Lupin, was so gone. I'd fallen head-over-tail into lust with the girl my best mate just shagged.

* * *

**Sia Note:**

**This is a one-shot I had posted on another site. In an effort to get the most feedback possible, I've decided to repost the story here. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sincerely,**

**Sia**


End file.
